


On the Rocks

by Ottermouse



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Keith is worried about Shiro's performance on the battlefield





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith Week Day 3: Fight me/Love me  
> Thanks always to my beta, lordzuuko

 

Shiro jammed his finger on the ‘close’ button for his bedroom door as hard as he could. Unfortunately, Keith was still fast enough to slip in before it closed.

“Seriously, Shiro!” he yelled at the older boy. “ _Why_ do you keep doing that?!”   
“I’m saving other people,” the black paladin replied dryly.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed deeper. “Yeah, by being _reckless!_ What good does that do for anyone? We’re supposed to be a _team_ and work _together_ . You’re not Lance, you’re not me, you’re our _leader_.”

“It’s– I’m fine.”

“Oh, ‘I’m fine,’” Keith repeated mockingly. “You got _hurt,_ Shiro! You got hurt and it easily could have been avoided if you hadn’t just rushed in ahead of us! You could’ve been hurt _worse_ if Hunk hadn’t gone in after you!”

“I’m just trying to protect you all.”

“Yeah, and what good does that do if you’re _DEAD?!_ ” Keith was screaming. “Stop trying to be a martyr! You don’t always have to put the safety of others above your own! What are we to do with Voltron if you’re not here?!”

“You can just find another paladin, it’s not big of a deal.”  
Keith fisted the collar of Shiro’s shirt and pulled him so hard they almost hit each other’s heads.

“YOU’RE ALL I HAVE! IF I LOSE YOU AGAIN I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’D DO, I CAN’T LET THAT HAPPEN I CAN’T LET YOU BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN I CAN’T–” Keith choked and his words became unintelligible as tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees.

Shiro hurried to his friend’s side, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a kiss on top of his head and gently smoothed out the red paladin’s hair.

“Keith…” he placed a finger under said boy’s chin and lifted it up. “I don’t want you to be taken away from me, either. If you were to–”

Shiro stopped himself, not wanting to think about it or consider the possibility.

“Please, I know it seems selfish, but you’re my best friend and I want us to be together for as long as the world will let us.”

Keith let out a snort.

“Fuck the world.” The red paladin held Shiro’s gaze. “We’re going to live forever.”


End file.
